Fallout kultrális utalások
Ki vagy Doki? Az egyik a véletlen találkozás során a sivatagban a játékos egy kék telefonfülkét talál, és ahogy megközelíti, a lámpa a tetején elkezd forogni, és demateriálizódik. Ez a TARDIS, egy idő-utazó hajó az angliai TV sorozatból Dűne A Mentátokat arra használták, hogy megnöveljék az észlelést és az intelligenciát. Frank Herbert [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0087182/ Dűne] c. művében a Mentátok olyan emberi számítógépek, amelyek a Sapho levével terjesztették ki tudatosságukat. Godzilla Egy véletlen találkozás során a játékos találhat egy óriási lábnyomot és egy holttestet benne. A holttestnél egy Stealth Boy van. Ez kulturális utalás lehet a Godzillára. Mad Max Mad Max, "The Road Warrior", was an influence on the entire Fallout series; most obviously his dog and the design for the leather jacket in Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout 3. Max in turn was influenced by Harlan Ellison, in his post-apocalyptic short stories A Boy and His Dog and Eggsucker, and his script for the graphic novel Vic and Blood. Ellison in turn was almost certainly not the progenitor, and in no way the only exponent, of a genre that the Fallout series proves is alive and kicking. Monty Python In the Hub, you'll find a librarian called Mrs Stapleton. In an episode of Monty Python's Flying Circus, there was also a librarian named Stapleton. It's the British Dental Association skit. Ponyvaregény Just outside the entrance to Vault 13 is a corpse. Examining the corpse provides the message: "You see Ed. Ed is dead." This may be a reference to the line from ''Pulp Fiction's Gold Watch'' story: "Zed is dead." This also is a possible reference to influential alternative rock band ''The Pixies'', who had a song called "Ed is Dead" on their 1987 debut album. Simpson család Az intro moziban egy Radiation King márkájú televíziót láthatunk, ilyen tévéje volt Homérnak, amikor fiatal volt. South Park If Officer Kenny in the Hub dies in battle, your character will exclaim "They killed Kenny! Those Bastards!" (Alternatively, if you kill Officer Kenny, the message "You killed Kenny! You bastard!" will appear in the message box). This is a reference to the running joke of Kenny dying in numerous episodes of the popular TV series, South Park. Soylent Green When the Vault Dweller is trying to blackmail Iguana Bob, one of the dialogue options is to say "Prime Choice Select is made of people!!!! It's made of people!!!". This is a reference to Charlton Heston's famous line from the film ''Soylent Green''. TOOL In a lot of buildings in Fallout 1 (and Fallout 2), there are posters that are actually Maynard from TOOL. The poster is part of the album art from the bands first album "Undertow" from 1993. They Live A Testvériség katonái, akik csatlakoznak hozzád a mutáns katonai bázisnál, néha azt mnodják: "Jöttem seggberúgni néhány arcot és rágózni, de elfogyott a rágóm!". Ez az 1988-as ''They Live'' című filmből vett idézet. Duke Nukem egyik legtöbbször használt egyik kijelentése is egyben. Majmok bolygója The line "I can't believe those bastards finally did it. Damn them all to hell." in Captain Maxson's Diary is strikingly similar to Charlton Heston's famous outcry ("We finally really did it... You maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you all to hell!") from the final scene of the ''Planet of the Apes''. Batman (1989) A Hub Óvárosában, a rablók közül az egyik, aki az Acél Testvériség Beavatottját őrzi (küldetés), támadáskor azt mondja: "Táncoltál már valaha az ördöggel sápadt holdfénynél?". Ugyan ezt mondja Joker is a Tim Burton által rendezett ''Batman'' filmben WarGames Az egyik paraszt a Hub-ban azt mondja: "Gyerünk, játsszunk Globális Termo-Nukleáris Háborút! Robin Hood Loxley, a Tolvajok Klánja vezérének neve utalás a törvényen kívüli Robin Hood-ra: Robin of Loxley. Loxley hamis brit akcentusa és anakronisztikus öltözéke is a célzás része. Kategória:Kulturális utalások Kategória:Fallout